Meet my dad
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Bagaimana jika Scorpius dan Draco bertemu?  Liburan kali ini berbeda dengan liburan tahun sebelumnya.2 Draco di Hogwarts.Family sekaligus Friendship.  ONESHOOT! Read and review please!


**Meet my Dad**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : J.**

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa untuk putra Draco Malfoy, Scorpius. Tahun ini Scorpius memasuki tahun ke-3 nya di Hogwarts. Sekolah sihir nomor 1 di dunia. Saat ini, Scorpius sedang menjalankan liburanya. Segala tugasnya sudah di selesaikan bersama Albus dan Rose, kekasihnya. Setelah mandi Scorpius berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana dia disambut hangat oleh ibu dan ayahnya.

"Pagi Dad, Mum," ujar Scorpius sambil menarik kursi seraya mendudukinya.

"Pagi Score." ujar Draco sambil membaca koranya. Astoria hanya tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini kau ingin pergi ke mana, Scorpius?" tanya Astoria.

"Ah, hari ini aku ingin di rumah saja. Aku masih rindu Malfoy manor." ujar Scorpius seraya mengambil sandwichnya.

Keluarga kecil itu menikmati makan paginya dengan hening tetapi suasana itu benar-benar nyaman bagi Scorpius. Draco berdiri dari kursinya, menyudahi membaca koran.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu, Astoria, Score." ujar Draco sambil mencium kening Astoria lalu mengacak-acak rambut Scorpius.

"Iya, mari kuantar Draco." ujar Astoria sambil menggandeng tangan Draco dan mengantarnya. Scorpius hanya tersenyum melihat orang tuanya. Remaja pirang itu menyudahi makanya lalu bersenandung senang.

Scorpius bersenandung sambil memegang daun meja keluarga Malfoy itu. Scorpius menyenggol sesuatu dan benada itu terjatuh. Lelaki itu segera mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu.

"Lho, ini kan cincin kesayangan, Dad?" ujarnya sambil memandangi cincin Draco. Scorpius mencoba memakai cincin itu. Ternyata cukup.

"Wah, cukup." Ujarnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa dirinya tersedot ke suatu tempat. Rasanya seperti ber-Apparate.

"…co," sayup-sayup suara terdengar oleh Scorpius. Scorpius berusaha membuka matanya.

"Draco.." suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara lelaki. Seharusnya Scorpius berada di rumahnya sekarang. Apakah ibunya berubah menjadi seorang Pria? yang benar saja. Ibunya tak mungkin memanggilnya Draco. Scorpius mengerjapkan matanya.

"Dimana ini?" ujarnya berusaha berdiri. Dia dibantu berdiri oleh seseorang.

"Kau mengigau Draco? kita sekarang sedang di Hogwarts." ujar orang itu. Scorpius memandang orang itu asing.

"Kau siapa? Aku bukan Draco." ujarnya. Orang itu memandangnya tidak percaya lalu tertawa dengan kencang.

"Kau habis dimantrai oleh Granger ya? Ini aku Blaise Zabini." ujarnya. Scopius tercengang menatapnya.

"Lho Uncle? kenapa bisa disini dan… kenapa terlihat seumuran denganku? senang sih ketemu Uncle tapi ini aneh. Harusnya aku sedang berada di Manor." ujarnya kebingungan. Blaise terdiam lalu tawanya meledak.

"Un..uncle..hahaha, sejak kapan kau menjadi selucu ini, Draco." ujar Blaise sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Scorpius. Scorpius tersenyum hambar.

"I..ini tahun berapa?" tanyanya. Blaise menyeka air matanya. Dia tertawa sampai menangis.

"Hah? Kau tidak melihat kalender? Ini 1993." ujar Blaise santai. Mendengar jawaban Blaise membuat muka Scorpius yang pucat semakin memucat.

'Se..seharusnya ini 2019. Kenapa aku bisa terlempar kemari?' batin Scorpius.

"Heh, Draco kau kenapa diam saja? ayo kita segera ke kelas transfigurasi. Kalau tidak point asrama kita bisa terpotong." ujar Blaise. Scorpius tidak menggubris perkataanya. Dia masih berpikir keras.

'Atau mungkin gara-gara cincin Dad?' tanyanya dalam hati. Scorpius tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Blaise.

"Un..umm, Blaise kau duluan saja. aku akan menyusul." ujar Scorpius. Blaise hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa Draco." ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Scorpius. Kekasih Rose itu terdiam lalu berjalan. Scorpius mengamati Hogwarts di tahun ayahnya dengan seksama. Ternyata Hogwarts tidak berubah sedikit pun. Masih sama dengan sekolahnya. Scorpius yang sedang mengamati tidak melihat ke depan. Akibatnya dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aw, kalau jalan pasang matamu." ujar seseorang yang ditabrak.

"Maaf." ujar Scorpius cepat. Gadis itu adalah Pansy Parkinson.

"Ah, maafkan aku Draco. aku tidak sopan." ujarnya.

"Hmm, harusnya aku yang minta maaf." ujar Scorpius sopan. Pansy menatap Scorpius dengan ragu. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tetapi Pansy segera menepis pikiranya sendiri. Lalu dia menggelayutkan lenganya di Scorpius dengan manja.

"Kalau begitu kita segera ke kelas transfigurasi kau tidak mau sampai point asrama kita terpotong kan, Draco." ujarnya manja. Scorpius hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Pansy.

'Pantas saja Dad tidak begitu menyukai Aunt Pansy. Aku baru mengerti alasanya. Ah, aku beruntung memilikimu Rosie.' batin Scorpius senang.

"Kau duluan saja, Pansy. Aku akan menyusul." ujar Scorpius melepaskan tangan Pansy dengan lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa." ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Scorpius. Scorpius kembali berjalan.

Sementara itu Draco Malfoy sudah berada di kelas transfigurasi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dia duduk dan membaca buku dengan tenang. Blaise membuka pintu dengan perlahan lalu dia terdiam melihat Draco sudah duduk di sana. Barusan saja Blaise mengobrol dengan Draco. Padahal seharusnya dia datang lebih dulu daripada Draco.

Blaise segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Draco. Lelaki itu menatap Draco dengan tatapan bagaimana-mungkin. Draco merasa kegiatanya terganggu. Dan dia juga merasa bahwa diperhatikan. Draco segera menoleh ke arah Blaise.

"Apa? kenapa tatapanmu begitu sih? Menjijikkan." ujarnya. Blaise menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku datang lebih dulu, Draco." ujar Blaise. Draco balik menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah di sini 15 menit yang lalu, bodoh." ujarnya. Blaise merasa dirinya sangat konyol.

"Ta…tapi bar—" ucapan Blaise terhenti saat Pansy masuk Gadis itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Blaise.

"Lho, Draco bukankah kau barusan menabrakku? Dan kau pergi ke arah perpustakaan. Kenapa kau berada di sini?" imbuh Pansy sama bingungnya dengan Blaise.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih? Aku sudah di sini dari tadi dan aku kemari bersama Theo." Ujarnya dingin. Blaise menatap Theo yang persis berada di depanya.

"Benarkah itu Theo?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Draco bersamaku." ujarnya dengan santai. Blaise dan Pansy menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung. Mereka ingin berargumen lagi tetapi kesaksian Theo sudah benar-benar meyakinkan. Lantas siapa yang mereka lihat?

"Lebih baik kalian ke kamar mandi dan cuci muka kalian. Kalian terlihat konyol dan berantakan." ujar Draco. Blaise dan Pansy berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Draco melihat mereka berdua pergi dan kembali membaca buku.

'Pasangan bodoh.' batinya.

Sementara itu Scorpius duduk di halaman Hogwarts. Scorpius hanya menghela napas. Dia bingung memikirkan cara untuk pulang. Dia sudah tahu kalau mungkin dia terlempar ke jaman ini karena cincin ayahnya.

"Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan untuk mencerahkan pikiran." gumamnya.

Draco Malfoy baru saja keluar dari kelas transfigurasi. "Sebaiknya aku segera mengerjakan tugasku." gumamnya Dia pun menuju ke perpustakaan.

Scorpius membuka pintu perpustakaan. Hanya ada beberapa anak di sana. Dia berjalan mengitari perpustakaan dan menemukan wajah yang sangat di kenalnya. Hermione Granger. Hermione mengingatkanya pada Rose.

"Permisi bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ten— Ma… Malfoy?" ujar Hermione kaget.

"Itu berarti tentu?" tanya Scorpius dengan lembut. Hermione memandang Scorpius dengan aneh lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Tentu saja aku mengerjakan tugas bukankah kau juga Malfoy?" ujar Hermione.

"Malfoy yang kau maksud pasti Ayahku." Gumam Scorpius pelan.

"Eh, apa?" Hermione tidak menangkap perkataan Scorpius tadi.

"Ah, tak apa. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Au.. Her… Granger." ujar Scorpius lalu pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang menatapnya.

'Orang aneh' batinya. Sesaat setelah Scorpius keluar Draco masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Lho, Malfoy kenapa kemari lagi?" tanya Hermione.

"Ha? Setelah yang lain kau juga Granger?" ujar Draco.

"Lho tapi barusan kau kemari." imbuh Hermione.

"Aku baru saja kemari. Kau ini bagaimana sih. Aku heran kenapa kau menjadi murid terpintar di Hogwarts. Padahal kau sama bodohnya dengan yang lain." ujar Draco dingin.

"Ukh, terserah kau Malfoy. Meskipun aku bodoh. Kau lebih bodoh dari pada aku." ujar Hermione. Draco tidak menggubris perkataan Hermione. Dia mengambil buku dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Hermione.

Setelah kejadian aneh dengan Hermione, hal-hal yang lebih aneh terjadi di Hogwarts di mulai dari pernyataan Harry ke Draco.

"Hei, Malfoy kau tidak apa? tidak biasanya tadi kau menyapaku. Dan kau baru saja pergi menuju ke sana." ujar Harry. Draco tidak menggubrisnya tetapi dia langsung melenggang pergi. Dan reaksi yang sama terjadi pada setiap anak yang berpapasan denganya. Draco mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Lho, Malfoy bukanya kau tadi berada di sana?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Ka…kau ada di sana!"

"Eh, Malfoy aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata kembar!"

"Ada 2 Malfoy di sekolah!"

Draco mulai muak dengan perkataaan seluruh murid Hogwarts. Apalagi ada yang mengatakan kalau dia kembar.

'Aku ini anak tunggal bodoh' batinya. Karena Draco merasa semakin muak akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi untuk ke danau. Hanya itu tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasa damai.

Scorpius sedang duduk di danau hitam. Dia mulai resah karena hari sudah mulai sore. Dia ingin segera kembali ke manornya.

"Aku ingin pulang." ujarnya pelan. Tiba-tiba Scorpius merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat. Ternyata dia adalah ayahnya sendiri, Draco Malfoy. Draco dan Scorpius sama-sama membeku di tempat. Draco mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sedangkan Scorpius bengong di tempat.

"AHHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka berdua. Draco reflek mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu." ujar Scorpius tergagap.

"Si….siapa kau, beraninya kau menyamar menjadi diriku!" ujar Draco semakin mendekatkan diri ke Scorpius. Scorpius mundur teratur.

"Kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya pasti kau tidak akan percaya!" ujarnya.

"Aku akan coba mempercayaimu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ujar Draco. Scorpius menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"A….Aku anakmu. Scorpius Malfoy." gumam Scorpius. Draco membeku di tempat. Mukanya memucat. Lalu dia menurunkan tongkat.

"Ah, Dad sudah percaya? Syu—" perkataan Scorpius terpotong saat Draco kembali mengangkat tongkat dan…

"Locomotor mortis!" ujarnya. Scorpius langsung membeku di tempat dan terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan kau beraninya mengaku sebagai anakku! Aku bukan anak TK lagi!" teriak Draco.

"Ta..tapi aku sudah jujur! Aku ini anakmu!" balasnya.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang anakku!" ujar Draco.

"Baik! Ayah seorang Slytherin, Nama orangtua ayah adalah Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy. Ayah sangat menyukai apel hijau dan segala jenis permen." ujar Scorpius cepat.

"Cih, kalau itu yang lain sudah tahu. Aku tidak percaya!" ujarnya.

"Kalau itu yang Ayah mau. Ayah masih tidur memeluk boneka teddy bear berwarna putih sampai tahun kedua Ayah." ujarnya. Draco sweat drop.

"Ayah sangat ingin bermain dengan hippogriff lagi. Meski ayah dilukai olehnya." Muka Draco memucat. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'

"Dan yang paling ingin ayah sembunyikan adalah. Bahwa ayah pernah menyukai Hermio—" Draco segera menutup mulut Scorpius dengan muka memerah.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu pada siapapun! Aku percaya." ujarnya seraya melepaskan Scorpius dari mantranya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Scorpius.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari kesini?" tanya Draco seraya mendudukkan dirinya.

"Entah tetapi saat aku memakai cincin ayah aku bisa kemari," ujarnya seraya duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Benarkah? Oh ya kalau kau dari masa depan aku ingin bertanya. Siapa istri Blaise?"

"Aunt Pansy." ujarnya. Draco diam sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga. Ah, kalau Potter itu dengan gadis Weasel itu kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya benar, tetapi ayah harus mengucapkan dengan benar nama mereka adalah Weasley." ujar Scorpius tegas.

"Ya, ya kalau si Granger itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia akan menikah dengan uncle Ron." ujar Scorpius. Draco menahan tawanya.

"Eh, ayah kenapa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Ah, ti…tidak apa. Si Weasley beruntung sekali ya." ujarnya meski terdengar konyol sebenarnya Draco sedikit patah hati.

"Ayah cemburu ya?" tanya Scorpius.

"Terntu saja tidak! Lalu siapa istriku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya." gumam Scorpius.

"Kenapa!" tanya Draco.

"Nanti kalau aku tidak dilahirkan bagaimana?" ujarnya.

"Yah, kau benar juga sih. Akan kutunggu istriku." ujar Draco. Scorpius tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Um, Ayah." panggil Scorpius.

"Ya?" jawab Draco.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Rose Weasley." ujarnya pelan.

"Siapa itu? Yang kutahu hanya ada 5 Weasley di sini." ujarnya.

"Dia anak dari Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger." ujar Scorpius.

"Oh, lalu kenapa? Kalau dia cantik dan kau suka padanya itu sudah cukup."

"Benarkah! terima kasih Ayah!" ujar Scorpius seraya memeluk Draco. Draco hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut Scorpius sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau berbicara padaku yang berumur 13 tahun. Dan bukan berbicara padaku di masa depan. Kau ini bodoh ya?" ujarnya.

"Ah, benar juga." ujar Scorpius menyetujui pernyataan Draco. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Scorpius bercerita tentang lelucon masa depan tetapi Draco menganggap hal itu membosankan. Hari itu Dihabiskan dengan tertawa dan bertengkar bersama.

"Ah, hari sudah mulai senja. Dan aku tidak tahu cara kembali pulang." ujarnya.

"Aku hanya bisa menemanimu sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi jam malam." ujar Draco.

"Kalau ayah mau kembali tidak apa." ujarnya.

"Yah, itu kan terserah aku. Aku akan menunggumu." ujarnya. Scorpius tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu mereka berdua diam menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus serta pemandangan Danau yang indah. Draco menoleh ke arah Scorpius.

"Ah, tubuhmu." ujar Draco menunjuk Scorpius.

"Eh.." Scorpius melihat tubuhnya perlahan menjadi tembus pandang.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau kembali." ujar Draco sambil tersenyum menghampiri Scorpius.

"Iya." Scorpius menjulurkan tanganya. Draco menyambutnya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." ujar Scorpius. Draco tersenyum lalu memeluk Scorpius.

"Berkunjunglah kemari, Son. Aku akan merindukanmu." gumam Draco seraya melepaskan pelukanya.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa Ayah." ujar Scorpius melambaikan tanganya. Saat itu juga Scorpius kembali tersedot ke dalam dunia lain.

"Scorpius…" sayup-sayup suara wanita terdengar. Scorpius langsung membuka matanya dan bangun.

"Ah, ibu. Malfoy manor. Aku sudah kembali." ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertidur di sini, Score?" tanya Astoria.

"Ah, benarkah itu Mom?" ujarnya lalu memeluk Astoria.

"Ada apa, Score?" tanya Astoria.

"Ah tidak apa. Aku pergi ke kamar dulu, Mom." ujarnya lalu pergi.

Hari itu berakhirlah petualangan Scorpius di masa lalu. Dan satu hal yang Scorpius sadari, Bahwa dia semakin menyayangi ayahnya. Malam itu Scorpius akhirnya mengatakan pada Draco bahwa dia berpacaran dengan Rose.

Dan Draco hanya menjawab…

"Oh, lalu kenapa? Kalau dia cantik dan kau suka padanya itu sudah cukup."

Scorpius mematung mendengarnya. Kata-katanya persis dengan Draco di masa lalu. Scorpius tersenyum lalu memeluk Draco.

FIN


End file.
